1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing method and apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus therefor which generate a depth map about a frame by using depth information extracted from metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of digital technologies, three-dimensional image technology has become widespread. Three-dimensional image technology aims to realize a realistic image by applying depth information to a two-dimensional image.
Since human eyes are separated in a horizontal direction by a predetermined distance, two-dimensional images respectively viewed by the left eye and the right eye are different from each other so that binocular disparity occurs. The human brain combines the different two-dimensional images, and thus generates a three-dimensional image that looks realistic.
Three-dimensional image technology is generally classified into an image generating technique for generating video data as a three-dimensional image from the start, and an image converting technique for converting video data, which is generated as a two-dimensional image, into a three-dimensional image. In this regard, research is being conducted to study both of these two techniques.